The Dance
by Melissande
Summary: Yes my life is better left to chance I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance ...What happens when someone returns with a barrel full of secrets?


Title: The Dance

Author: Mel

Overall rating: PG13

Rating for this part: PG

Dist: Ask

Spoilers: None really, Lita leaving, Orton's title reign

Pairing: Lita/Orton, Orton/OC, Lita/Edge Friendship, Trish/Jay, Jericho/?, Cena/?

Notes: Lita left in June 2004 when the Matt/Lita/Kane pregnancy debacle happened. She was actually pregnant but the baby was not either man's. Lita and Matt broke up a long time ago. The WWE wrote that Lita decided to disappear to give her child a better life away from the craziness that was her life. Amy moved to Toronto, severing ties with all but a few wrestler friends. Most storyline will be ignored. I'm adjusting Lita and Trish's ages simply because I can, Lita was born in 1977, same with Trish, for no other reason than I want it that way. Also saying that Regal was only interim GM. He has sense made McMahon angry for some reason and now the position is open, but left for Stephanie to name a successor, which she is doing at Survivor Series. So I'm playing with storyline, but who cares, it's fiction.

Disclaimer: I only own Piper, Ruby, and Ian.

Summary: _Yes my life is better left to chance /I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance _.. Garth Brooks, "The Dance"

-x-x-x-

Chapter One: The Dance

-x-xx-x-

November 18th, 2007

"You're sure of this?" The voice of Adam Copeland said, reverberating off the walls of the locker room.

The former red head smiled and shook her head in answer as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. She took in her swept up long brown hair, her minimal makeup and the business suit she was wearing as well as the four inch stilettos. The stilettos had Trish's idea. She said that they would add an air of intimidation to the role. Amy just went with it.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this."

Adam smiled his characteristic wolfish grin. "I can. And I must say it's about damn time."

Amy shook her head. "Of course you would say that."

"Well it is!" He replied by sticking out his tongue.

"Oh very mature Copeland. So mature, just don't let Ru or E see you do that or I'll beat you. And you know I still can."

"Whatever, pfftt. I could take you no problem."

"Says the man without four inch heels on that could leave a nice dent in any part of your body."

Adam threw up his hands. "Fine I give. It's just so great to have you back here with me! I missed you so much."

Amy smiled. "Ads stop being so dramatic it's not like we don't live together or anything. It's not like you don't see me what every freaking day?"

"So? I missed you on the road. I missed my best friend. Okay?"

"Aww you're just so sweet sometimes."

"I know. I'm just so cute too aren't I?"

She laughed and punched him in the arm as a knock came at the door.

The pair looked at each other before Adam spoke up.

"Who is it?"

"The tooth fairy." Came a male voicing trying to be female.

"Tooth fairy? We didn't order a tooth fairy did we Ames? A Brazilian stripper maybe but not a tooth fairy."

"That's nasty Ads, nasty. Just open the door."

Adam shook his head and mumbled about her always ruining his fun.

The door revealed a shorter Canadian male with a huge smile on his face.

"Let me in Copeland and may I say you're gross man. I could have come up with something way more awesome than your lame Brazilian stripper."

"Whatever Jericho at least I didn't' say the tooth fairy."

"Hey what do you want? I have been around small children all day. Now move so I can huge the new GM and begin my sucking up regime that will get me the title again."

Edge rolled his eyes but allowed the 5'10 New York born Canadian entry.

Jericho made his way over to Amy and hugged her tightly.

"Can I just say how freakin' awesome is it that you decided to return when I did? And how freakin' awesome is it that our storyline pairs us together already? It's awesome that I get to work with the most beautiful woman in all the WWE."

Edge rolled his eyes and then narrowed them as Amy blushed when Jericho leaned down to kiss her hand.

Edge thought he'd have to keep an eye on the shorter Canadian. He was just about to suggest Jericho move away from her when a knock came on the door.

"Five minutes, Ms. Dumas." The voice of a young stage hand said.

Amy looked at both men before moving away from them to look at the mirror making sure she looked good. She let out a breathe.

"Well let's go face the music gentleman."

Amy hoped she sounded more confident than she felt. She still couldn't believe she was about to face the WWE fans and wrestlers, most of which she hadn't seen in years. The only one who really mattered was the one that scared her the most.

-x-xx-x-

Randy Orton stared at the wall. He had music playing in the locker room but wasn't really paying any attention to it. He let out a sigh. He wasn't sure but for some reason he was on edge.

It had been a sense of something major happening and it had been bothering him for the better part of the day.

Randy figured he should be getting ready for his match against Shawn Michaels, but didn't see the point. He and Michaels had been fighting each other for sometime now and well he knew the guy pretty well. Randy was getting tired of this feud. He was looking forward to a new one and hoped it was going to be a new one soon. He was getting bored, and a bored Randy was never a good thing.

He figured it would be with the newly returning Chris Jericho. He had heard hints of big news about to rock the WWE soon. McMahon had hinted at something happening at the PPV with only a few people sure of what it was. Randy figured that he was going to name Jericho the new GM. But he wasn't sure. Whatever it was it was big. Randy was sort of apathetic though.

He was just about to do some stretches when his cell phone began to ring. It was Glamorous, meaning it was his wife Piper.

Randy let out another sigh before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby!"

"Hey Piper." He tried to hide his annoyance. She knew he hated to be called before a match, probably why most times this was when she called.

"What is happening hot stuff? I just had to tell you the doctor gave us good news today."

She said good news like he too had a vagina that needed to be checked out. Randy shook his head to get those gross thoughts out of his head.

"Oh really what is that?"

"We can start trying for a baby whenever we want. So as soon as you get home, we have a date."

"Oh great. Babe I gotta go. I gotta stretch. Love you bye."

He hung up before she had a chance to say anything. He then turned the phone off and threw it back into his bag.

He sat down on the couch instead of doing stretches. It wasn't that he didn't love his wife, he did. He just wasn't sure he was in love with her. He was pretty sure he'd only ever been in love one time and that one time was not with his wife. It was with the one woman he'd let close enough to break his heart.

Randy shook his head. He had to get his mind in the game and on his match so he and HBK could put on a good show and then get on with their night.

He stood to stretch once more but still could not shake a feeling of fore brooding about the night ahead.

-x-x-x

Amy stood at the top of the ramp entrance preparing for the big announcement and her return to the world of wrestling.

She took several deep breathes then heard her old entrance music. She waited several beats before stepping out to the top of the ramp and letting her presence be known.

The energy in the arena was electric and vibrating. The grasps of shock then shouts of excitement echoed through out the entire place. The ring announcers, the wrestlers and the fans were all shocked.

Lita was back.

-x-x-xx


End file.
